Secret Love, Not so Secret
by RayneLover101
Summary: Kanda and Allen are looking for innocence and along the way, they figure out how much they mean to each other. This is my first one-shot, it's also yaoi, so if you don't like don't read. This is rated T for male/male kissing.


**Secret Love, Not So Secret**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are recognized, I do own the shopkeeper in this story though.**

**A/N: This is my first one shot, it is D Grey-Man, I love the Yullen approach, I initially liked Kanda and Lenalee, then I decided that Lenalee is better with Lavi and that Kanda and Allen are perfect for each other, since they are polar opposites and opposites attract, for the most part. I know that I just recently posted a new story, but this story just popped into my head yesterday and I wrote this all yesterday, the plot bunnies will not leave me alone. :D I'm taking advantage of this surge of ideas, so I'll probably update my other stories pretty soon, I just need people to review, I don't think that's too much to ask. Also this story is not beta'd, so if anyone spots any mistakes, like punctuation or things in the wrong order, but I don't like people telling me that my plot is wrong or that things like that shouldn't happen. Sorry for the rant, but one reviewer didn't like one of my other stories and it gets me kinda miffed that they don't even have an account on ff for me to respond to. Rant over, now onto the story, I hope all of you like it. :P**

**A/N 2: I just wanted to give you guys a bit of a heads up, Kanda is a bit OOC, I don't think I could get him any more IC than this in this situation. Also this is Yaoi, which is male/male pairings, so if you don't like yaoi, please don't read or comment about how much you don't like it. :D**

**Warning: Male/Male kissing, don't like don't continue to read.  
****_**

Allen and Kanda were looking for innocence in a small town in Scotland, the mission was assigned by Komui, he told them that it was a simple mission and they needed to go on more missions together, so they wouldn't destroy half of the Black Order when they fight. Kanda just scoffed and walked away, while Allen was trying to get Komui to change his mind, but to no avail, so here they were in Scotland trying to find a bit of innocence that apparently has eluded them for hours.

They also found out that the two Noahs that were sent by the Millenium Earl to get the innocence before the exorcists were in fact Tyki Myk and Road Camelot. The only difference with the Noahs were that not only were they looking for the innocence, but Road was looking for Allen, to try to get him on her side so she could have him all to herself. Allen always thought Road was weird, but he could never love her back, not like he loved a certain blue-haired samurai. What Allen didn't know was that said samurai loved him right back, but neither knew of the other's love. That was soon to change.

While Allen and Kanda wondered through the town, Kanda spotted Tyki out of the corner of his eye and knew immediately that Road and some Akuma wouldn't be far behind. So he did the first thing that came to mind, he grabbed Allen by the shoulders and practically slammed him into a wall. "What the-," Allen started but was cut off by Kanda pushing his body up against Allen's.

"Shut up, Moyashi!" Kanda hissed to Allen while taking his hair tie out and letting his hair fan out around them to shield Allen's white hair. "Tyki's around the corner, I need you to trust me right now."

Allen looked very surprised to hear Kanda asking him to trust him, but saw the reasoning behind it a bit, "what do I need to do? And it's Allen, not Moyashi!" Secretly, Allen would follow Kanda to the end of the earth and never question it. He would also love it if Kanda decided to kiss him right then and there, but he would never tell Kanda that or show any interest towards him in hopes that they would keep this 'friendship' of theirs.

"You won't like this, but it has to be done, there's no choice," also secretly Kanda does like Allen to the point that he would die for him, so if this plan of his doesn't work, he would take on Tyki and fight until his last breath to protect Allen.

Allen was even more confused by what Kanda just said, "what do you me-" again he was cut off, but this time by Kanda's lips slamming down onto his own. They both stilled for a few moments, then they heard Road talking to Tyki, "But Tyki, I want Allen, where is he?" Her voice in it's usual high-pitched whine, then they started kissing each other with a burning passion, at first to just not get noticed by Road and Tyki, since there were other guys around practically making out.

"I don't know Road, let's just find the innocence, then we can look for Walker and Kanda, I want to make him suffer, you can have Walker while I deal with Kanda," Tyki told his younger partner. They walked by two men making out like they couldn't get enough of each other, but then thought it was nothing unusual since there were others, they continued to walk around the corner and out of sight.

Even after Tyki and Road left, Kanda and Allen were still kissing, to the point that they wouldn't even notice an Akuma, even if it were standing right in front of them. Allen was grabbing fist fulls **(A/N: not sure if that's spelled right)** of Kanda's hair trying to pull him closer than he already was and Kanda was pulling Allen closer with his hands around his back. Neither wanted to pull back for air, but the need was too strong and Kanda pulled back first.

Both panting, Allen was the first to open his eyes and speak, "that was- just wow!" he said that through two big pants trying to refill his lungs with oxygen. Kanda, still panting, too, said, "yeah…it was," but pulled back just a bit more; he hadn't let go of Allen just yet. Allen was the first one to pull away completely from Kanda and their half-hug, saying after an awkward silence, "We should look for the innocence now and get to it before Tyki and Road do."

"Yeah, we should, but first-," Kanda broke off there, then made a split-second decision of grabbing Allen's left wrist, swinging Allen around, and slamming their mouths together again, but he took it farther this time. Kanda gently ran his tongue along Allen's lower lip, Allen let but a low moan while opening his mouth to let Kanda's tongue tease his.

They continued this tongue war, but Kanda ultimately won. They kissed for a few more minutes before pulling away with a small moan. Neither said anything, but rested their foreheads together to get their breaths back. Then they opened their eyes, looking into the other's they felt the same way.

With a smile, Allen said, "Kanda I-," Kanda cut him off, "Aren…I know." Allen's eyes widened, "You called me Allen…" he tears up a bit, "you knew? Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Didn't know how you'd react, I didn't' know for sure 'till now," Kanda explains in the best way he can. Allen whispers, "Yuu…I need to say it, I've loved you for a long time." Allen wasn't sure how Kanda would react to the news after it soaked in, so he looked down and closed his eyes. But Allen gasps a bit when he feels one of Kanda's hands on his cheek and one under his chin, pulling his head back up to look into Kanda's eyes.

"I have, too, for a while. Aren Look at me," Allen opened his eyes and saw the returned love in Kanda's eyes. "I will only say this once, I do love you, I always will…" Kanda got cut off by Allen jumping into his arms and kissing him with all his life. Laughing, Allen said, "Kanda…you may have to say it in the future, but for now that's enough for me." Then Allen hugged him and what did surprise Allen the most was that Kanda pulled him close and kissed the top of head.

They stood there for a few minutes in each other's arms, until Kanda pulled away and said, "we should get to the innocence." Allen smiled and said back, "yeah, but I don't think we have to go far." Puzzled, Kanda asked, "why, do you sense it?" in a bit of a sarcastic voice. Allen smiled, "no, but I think I see it," then he pointed to where he was looking. When Kanda looked in the direction that Allen was pointing, he saw a merchant with a weapon similar to Kanda's sword, Mugen.

"That look like-," Kanda started, then Allen finished his sentence, "Mugen, I know, but if you look really hard, you can see the subtle difference between the two." Kanda did just that and on the handle of the sword was a little red gem. He grabbed Allen's hand and pulled him over to where they saw the sword.

When they got there, the shopkeeper saw that they were from the Black Order, but didn't let on that he knew, "what can I do for you gentlemen? Does something interest you in the back?" Allen spoke first before Kanda could get a word out, "yes, sir. We saw that sword back there," he pointed to the sword that had the red gem on it, "see, my friend here is a swordsman and it interested him, how much would you like for it?"

The shopkeeper was surprised, then asked about it, fairly excited, "You want the sword? Take it! It's brought us nothing but trouble. Here, take it!" The shopkeeper grabs the sword and hands it to Allen, who in turn hands it to Kanda. "Thank you for your generosity, is there any way for us to pay you?" said Allen to the shopkeeper.

"Oh, no, the best way you can pay me is by taking this blasted sword," the shopkeeper told them. Allen smiled, "again, thank you, so much, this is what we've been looking for. We should get going, but if you ever have problems, call the Black Order and ask for Allen Walker." The shopkeeper looked like he was about to jump for joy, "Oh, thank you, I'll be sure to do that, you two take care." Allen responded with, "you too, come on Kanda we need to get home."

And with that they said, they turned and started walking away, but before they walked away completely and out of sight, Allen turned around and waved, shouting, "Bye!" while Kanda just nods in the shopkeeper's direction. "Come on, Moyashi, we can't linger, Tyki and Road remember," warned Kanda, but before Allen could speak, Kanda kissed him gently on the lips, gently grabbing his hand and pulled his Moyashi in the direction of home.

The end.  
_

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story. I hope you all liked this, I wasn't entirely sure on where to stop so I just stopped here, I hope this was a good place to stop. Like I said before, this is a one-shot so I don't think I will be continuing on with this. I truly hope you enjoyed my story. Please review and tell me what you thought. :D**


End file.
